Iron Man vs Sol Badguy vs Kylo Ren 1V1V1 Season 1 Episode 12
Iron Man vs Kylo Ren vs Sol Badguy 1V1V1 Season 1 Episode 12 This 1V1V1 episode stars Iron Man from Marvel, Kylo Ren from Star Wars, and Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear. This is the 3rd last episode of the season. Enjoy :) ' ' Kylo caught a glimpse of the victor of the last 1V1V1 OMM walking away. That would be a good opponent… Some day Kylo would kill Zero, just for fun :P. Kylo walked onto the stage, but of course, no one cheered for him besides the Empire. Kylo saw as the people working at the stadium swept the dead bodies off the stage. Kylo then heard footsteps, and turned around. Kylo saw Sol Badguy enter the stage, and Sol smirked. Then Iron Man flew on the stage, his missiles ready. Iron Man: This ain’t gonna be pretty. Sol: Money, is mine. Kylo: This is your end. THE ULTIMATE BATTLE! FIGHT! Kylo forced his lightsaber into his hands and ran at Iron Man. Iron Man punched Kylo in the face, but Kylo quickly forced Iron Man into Sol. Iron Man made a blast of energy fire at Kylo. Kylo used his lightsaber to deflect the hit and aim it at Sol. Sol grabbed his sword and blocked the ray, and the ray shot at Iron Man. It hit Iron Man. Jarvis: Sir, power percentage rapidly increasing. 56%... 55%... 50%... Iron Man: Better kill these guys before power shuts down. Kylo forced Iron Man to him and kicked him backwards. Iron Man smashed into the ground and shot several missiles at Kylo. Kylo forced the missiles at Sol. The missiles hit Sol, and Sol exploded. BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE! SOL BADGUY IS OUT! THE BATTLE FIGHTS ONWARD!!!!!!! Jarvis: 32%... Kylo leaped into the air and swung his lightsaber at Iron Man. Iron Man leaped backwards and kicked Kylo in the face. Iron Man then summoned his Hulkbuster suit. Jarvis 100%, but once again, going down rapidly. Kylo kicked Hulkbuster in the face, and Hulkbuster punched Kylo in the face, cracking his skull. Kylo flew backwards and got mad. Kylo swung his lightsaber wildly around Hulkbuster, slicing wires and pieces of Hulkbuster everywhere. Jarvis: 10%... Kylo forced Hulkbuster backwards, and Hulkbuster slammed into a wall. Jarvis: 6% Hulkbuster used the rest of his power to shoot every missile he had at Kylo. The rain of missiles shot at Kylo, and Kylo knew he was done for. But he wasn’t giving up. Kylo was strong with the force. Jarvis: 0% Iron Man: Let’s see how this goes. Kylo forced with all of his power, and all of the missiles exploded… except one. Kylo was blasted in the arm and was sent flying. Iron Man: YES! Kylo got up and ran at Hulkbuster. Iron Man: NO! Iron Man got out of his suits and started running for his life, but Kylo Ren forced Iron Man to Kylo, and Kylo sliced Iron Man in half. K.O!!!!!!! Kylo chuckled and left the arena. ' ' This Melee’s Winner Is… Kylo Ren!!!!!!!